Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle and relates more particularly to the structure of a rear seat of a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Regarding a conventional vehicle, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-104178 discloses a console box of a car designed to have a substantially enlarged storage capacity without involving reduction in comfortableness. The console box disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8104178 is provided with a receiving portion at the lower end portion of an outer wall of the console box. The receiving portion protrudes toward the assistant driver's seat below the lower surface of the seat cushion of the assistant driver's seat.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-198016 discloses a vehicle interior trim device designed to allow easy removal of a fallen article without the need to deeply insert a hand between a seat and a console box. In the vehicle interior trim device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-198016, a container for receiving a fallen article is removably provided between the front seat cushion and the console box.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-249958 discloses a console box designed to allow an armrest to be stably moved over the box body without a wobble, designed to provide a sense of luxuriousness, and designed to improve usability. The console box disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-249958 is provided with a pair of side walls at both sides of the box body extending in parallel with the vehicle front-back direction. The armrest, which also serves as a lid to open and close the container in the box body, is supported on the side walls movably in the vehicle front-back direction.